Unschuld
by Taree
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, der Krieg beendet und die Welt ist wieder sicher. Und es wird nie wieder sein, wie es einst war. AU


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

A/N: Hm. Das hier ist nicht für mich, nicht über mich. Eine Freundin hat mich gebeten, es zu schreiben, auf ihre Anregung hin - also bin ich eigentlich unschuldig am Ergebnis. Und es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich etwas wie Slash schreibe (also, tut mir leid, wenn ich es in den Sand setze.) Ach ja, und der kursive Text soll vollkommen ohne offensichtliche innere logische Struktur sein, also nicht wundern, wenn es wirr und ohne roten Faden scheint. That's on purpose. Und jep, es ist auch absichtlich, dass es so... well, triefig ist. Sie hat es sich so gewünscht. 

_Chin up, never look back, don't search for innocence.   
For Helen._

Unschuld

Am Himmel leuchteten langsam die Sterne auf, einer nach dem anderen, wie Diamanten, achtlos auf schwarzen Samt geworfen. Der Wind fuhr sacht durch die Bäume, strich über das Gras, dass wie die unregelmäßigen Wellen des Meeres regte. Die Stille war greifbar, und doch alles andere als still - sie war angefüllt mit den Geräuschen der Nacht, die nur dem Schutz der Dunkelheit entfliehen konnten. Es war eine wundervolle Mittsommernacht, von solcher Schönheit, dass es bereits unwirklich wirkte. Es ist seltsam, wie trügerisch friedliche Schönheit sein kann, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Nacht weder friedlich noch schön bleiben sollte... 

Nur wenige Stunden später war die Stille, die über die Welt herrschte, vertrieben von zornigen Stimmen, die gellend Flüche brüllten. Schreie, in denen sich Schmerz mit Verzweiflung mischte, zerschnitten die Nacht, und der Geruch von Tod und Schmerz erfüllte die Luft, ersetzte den schweren Duft nach frischem Heu und Sommerblumen. Der Boden unter dem Gras war warm und feucht, getränkt mit Blut. Sogar die Dunkelheit wurde verjagt, erhellt von hellen Blitzen in allen Farben von rot bis grün, als wollten sie versuchen, den Sternen Konkurrenz zu machen. Die Schönheit, die die Nacht einst besessen hatte, würde für immer vergessen bleiben, ihre Unschuld war für immer verloren, und man würde sich nur an den Kampf erinnern, den Terror... und auch an den bitteren Sieg.

Zwei Tage später, als alle zusammenkamen um Abschied zu nehmen, herrschte erneut Stille. Drückende Stille, nur der stetig prasselnde Regen bewies, dass die Welt nicht stehen geblieben war. Alle waren sie gekommen, um das letzte Geleit zu geben für die Freunde und Lieben, die sie verloren hatten. Keiner hatte gejubelt, denn keinem war nach Feiern, denn der Sieg war mit einem hohen Preis bezahlt worden. Dicht an dicht gedrängt, sich gegenseitig Schutz bietend und aneinander geklammert standen sie dort, plötzlich wieder Kinder, schutzlos dem Kummer und der Trauer ausgeliefert... sie, denen man die Jugend geraubt hatte... und sie, die das Alter nicht weniger verletzlich gemacht hatte. Ein Meer von Menschen, alle gekleidet in Schwarz, ein Meer von Menschen, deren bunte Schals, die sie einst als Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor oder Slytherin ausgewiesen hatten, plötzlich nichts weiter waren als eine vage Erinnerung an eine Rivalität, die jetzt nicht mehr bestand. Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr, im Tod waren alle gleich, also galt es auch für die Lebenden. Alle waren gekommen um Abschied zu nehmen. 

Nur einer fehlte. Nur einer brachte es nicht über sich, nur einer wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Nur einer suchte den Abschied im Vergessen und scheiterte. Nur einer suchte Erlösung im Tod.

_Voldemort ist besiegt. Der Krieg ist zu Ende, und die Welt wieder sicher..._

_Selbst jetzt, da ich es aufgeschrieben habe, in der Hoffnung, es würde sich dann wirklicher anfühlen, kann ich es nicht glauben. Es ist so weit weg, so unendlich weit weg, und der Krieg, die Angst und der Zorn waren so lange ein Teil meines Lebens, dass ich nicht weiß, ob es überhaupt noch etwas anderes gibt... ich kann es nicht glauben, noch immer nicht. Ich weiß, dass es wahr ist - schließlich war ich es, der den Endkampf gewonnen hat. Ich bin der Held, derjenige, der alles zu Ende gebracht hat. Ich habe ihn erneut zerstört, den Dunklen Lord. _

_Ich bin Harry Potter - Der Junge Der Lebt. _

_Ich sollte mich gut fühlen, ich sollte stolz sein, und glücklich, ich sollte feiern und jubeln, ich sollte zufrieden sein... wenigstens etwas. Er ist zerstört, es wird wieder Frieden geben, keine Furcht vor dem Morgen... Ich sollte zufrieden sein. Aber ich bin es nicht. Ich bin... verwirrt, hoffnungslos, wütend, traurig, müde, oh ja, so müde... aber vor allem... leer. Ich fühle mich so leer wie noch nie zuvor. Die letzten drei Jahre, sie bestanden lediglich aus __Überlegungen, wie Voldemort zu besiegen ist, wo er als nächstes angreifen wird, wie ich meine Freunde beschützen kann (wie ich IHN schützen kann), wie ich mich selbst schützen kann, ob ich überleben werde... wen er als nächstes aus meinem Leben reißen wird. Voldemort war immer in meinen Gedanken, Tag und Nacht. Und nur manchmal, manchmal fand ich etwas wie Ruhe. Manchmal war ich sicher, vor mir selbst, denn er hat mich geschützt, wo mir die Kraft fehlte._

_Manchmal habe ich nicht geschlafen, nächtelang. Nicht nur, weil die Alpträume mich mehr erschöpften, als dass sie mir Kraft gaben, sondern auch, weil ich Angst hatte... mich so schutzlos, verletzlich zu zeigen. Ich traute niemandem, meinen Schlaf zu bewachen - nur meinen engsten Freunden, die Menschen, die mich besser kennen als ich mich selbst. Manchmal konnte ich nicht essen, weil mein Kopf voll war mit Bilden von Tod und Blut und Schmerz, und nur der Gedanke an Essen ließ Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen, und ich wollte mich übergeben, noch ehe ich etwas zu mir genommen hatte. Manchmal war ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht überleben würde, dass niemand überleben würde. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand starb, der mir nahe stand... jedes Mal, wenn er einen Menschen aus meinem Leben riss... jedes mal nahm er ein Stück von mir, von meinem Herz, meiner Seele. _

_Und jetzt, da wir am Ende angelangt sind - am Ende, das sich Sieg nennt und die Welt frei ist von der Gefahr, die von ihm und seinen Todessern ausging, jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich denken und fühlen soll. Ich habe Voldemort getötet, ich habe ihn getötet, bevor er mich töten konnte. Ich habe Menschen getötet, so viele Leben ausgelöscht, um zu verhindern, dass sie Leben auslöschen. Wie kann ich Blut mit Blut wegwaschen? Ich habe ihn getötet, bevor er mich getötet hat. Aber ich frage mich, ob wirklich ich der Sieger dieser Schlacht bin... vielleicht ist es doch er, der am Ende triumphiert... weil ich so verloren bin, so verzweifelt, so leer... so tot._

_Jemand hat mich gefragt, was mein größter Wunsch wäre, jetzt, nachdem der Dunkle Lord besiegt sei und mein Leben wieder seine Normalität annehmen würde. Ich wollte lachen, konnte nicht fassen, dass jemand das fragen konnte. Normal. Ich glaube, niemand wird je wieder ein normales Leben führen können, ich sowieso nicht. Nicht nachdem, was ich gesehen habe, was ich getan habe, was ich verloren habe. Mein größter Wunsch. Vielleicht sollte ich mir wünschen, dass ich Menschen zurück ins Leben bringen könnte, die Toten wieder auferwecken. Oder ich sollte mir Liebe, Frieden und Harmonie für die Welt wünschen. Etwas Großes, etwas Selbstloses und Nobles. Aber das tue ich nicht. _

_Ich wünsche mir, dass ich noch einmal unschuldig wäre._

_Ich weiß, dass ich getan habe, was getan werden musste. Ich weiß, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich hatte keine Wahl - so wie keiner eine Wahl hatte. Sicher, es heißt "es gibt immer eine Wahl" - aber das ist nicht wahr. Einige Entscheidungen sind getroffen, noch ehe man alle Möglichkeiten kennt. Und einige der Wahlmöglichkeiten sind keine Möglichkeiten, unmöglich in Betracht zu ziehen. Also tränkt man seine Hände mit Blut, rennt man davon vor der eigenen Hoffnung und den eigenen Ängsten, vor der Zuversicht und der Liebe... und vor allem sich selbst. Man rennt solange, bis man nicht mehr kann, und das einzige, was dann noch zu tun bleibt, ist die Augen zu schließen und alles in sich zu begraben und man versucht, nicht zu atmen, weil man fürchtet, daran zu zerbrechen, man fürchtet, die Mauern, die man sich zum Schutz errichtet hat, einzureißen, und man weiß, dass es der Untergang wäre, egal, wie weit man sich selbst schon in Richtung Abgrund getrieben hat. Man versucht, nicht zu denken, nicht zu fühlen, man versucht es wirklich, verzweifelt und mit aller Kraft... und dann merkt man, dass es einfach nicht möglich ist... Man kann nicht mehr davon rennen, man kann sich nicht verstecken, und man ist verloren, sich selbst ausgeliefert und am Ende. _

_Und da dachte ich, ich lasse mich fallen, lasse mich fallen in das Chaos von Tod und Schmerz und Leid... in den Wahnsinn, der scheinbar die ganze Welt ergriffen hat, denn es macht nichts, sich daran zu verlieren, wenn man sich selbst bereits verloren hat, so sehr verloren, dass es nichts unwahrscheinlicheres gibt, als wiedergefunden zu werden. Und doch hat er mich gefunden, ausgerechnet er. Er hat mich gefunden, er hat mich gefunden und zum ersten Mal fühlte ich mich wieder heil, ich fühlte mich wieder wie ich selbst, und ich habe ihn dafür gehasst, ich habe mich dafür gehasst. Ich hatte kein Recht, mich so gut zu fühlen, und er hatte nicht das Recht, mich so fühlen zu lassen. Er, von allen Menschen auf der Welt! Ausgerechnet er. Kann man einen Menschen hassen und gleichzeitig lieben? Man kann. Er war genau der selbe, nichts, nichts hatte sich geändert. Er war arrogant, er war falsch, er war gehässig, und jedes seiner Worte traf mich... er war das Puzzleteil, das vorher immer fehlte. Er __war mein Gegenstück, er hat mir meine Unschuld zurückgebracht, weil er selbst schuldig geworden ist - und __sie sich trotzdem bewahrte. _

Vertrau mir nicht, niemals. Ich bin nicht wie ihr. Ich bin ein Malfoy, und ich werde es immer bleiben. _- hat er gesagt - _Ich werde immer tun, was das Beste für mich ist, glaub nicht, dass ich für dich sterben würde, Potter, ich bin keiner deiner glänzenden Gryffindorhelden, und ich lasse mich nicht zu etwas machen, dass ich nicht bin und nicht sein will. Vergiss das niemals. _Ich habe es nicht vergessen, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Er sagte, ich könne nichts dafür, ich solle aufhören, mich selber zu bemitleiden und für den Tod jedes einzelnen verantwortlich zu fühlen... er sagte, ich solle endlich meinen verdammten arroganten Kopf zurück auf die Erde bringen, das Leben drehe sich nicht nur um mich. Er hat mich zurück geholt, er hat mich zurück geholt, und ich war froh darüber. Und doch... jetzt sehe ich nichts außer meiner Schuld._ _Meine Hände sind voll Blut, das Blut von ihnen allen, und wieder bin ich dort wo ich einst war... ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dass ich lebe. Ich kann nicht mehr davon laufen, und ich glaube, jeder hat mich durchschaut. Ich bin nicht der strahlende Held, den sie sich gewünscht haben. _

_Harry Potter, Der Junge Der Lebt, ist nichts anderes als zerbrochen. Meine Hände sind voll Blut, und ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, ich versuche, nichts zu fühlen, __ich versuche es wirklich, __verzweifelt und mit aller Kraft... aber es ist einfach nicht möglich, ich kann nicht mehr davon rennen, ich kann mich nicht verstecken, und ich bin verloren, mir selbst ausgeliefert und am Ende. __Egal, wie sehr ich es versuche, die Erinnerung lässt sich nicht betrügen, die Bilder sind rot gefärbt, und die Erinnerung kommt immer zurück. Sie verfolgt mich, in meinen Träumen, im Wachen, sie reißt mich in Stücke, tötet mich langsam, so wie meine Unschuld getötet wurde. Ich bin zu weit gegangen, um jemals wieder unschuldig zu werden. _

_Ich bin so viele Tode gestorben, jeden Tag, die letzten drei Jahre... der letzte wird nicht der Bitterste sein._

"Draco?"

Pergament, Bücher, Kleidungsstücke, Federkiele... alles flog durcheinander. Er antwortete nicht, zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Wie besessen durchsuchte er weiter die Schubladen, warf ihren Inhalt achtlos auf den Boden. Hermione ließ ihren Blick unruhig über das Chaos wandern und trat in das Zimmer. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Was machst du da, Draco?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu erschrecken. 

Er fuhr herum und blickte sie aus leeren Augen an, so leer und doch spiegelte sich eine Flut an Emotionen darin. Lautlos rollten Tränen über sein Gesicht, machten ihn so menschlich wie nie zuvor... sie hatte ihn noch nie weinen gesehen.

"Was..." Hermione schluckte, "Was machst du, Draco?"

"Seine Brille." wisperte er rau, "Sein Brille."

Sie verstand nicht, was er meinte, und versuchte, ihn sanft an den Schultern zu packen und nach oben zu ziehen. "Es ist in Ordnung, Draco, komm... alles ist in Ordnung..."

"NEIN!" Er riss sich von ihr los, schüttelte ihre Hände ab, und blickte sie aus diesen kalten, eisgrauen Augen an, "Nichts ist in Ordnung! Seine Brille, ich muss seine Brille finden... er hat seine Brille nicht... und er kann doch nicht ohne sie sehen... wie soll er ohne sie sehen können... er braucht seine Brille..."

Sie presste eine Hand auf den Mund und rutsche neben ihm auf die Knie. Ohne zu Zögern schlang sie die Arme um ihn. Für einen Moment versteifte er sich, aber dann, ganz langsam ließ er locker, und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. "Er... er kann ohne sie doch nicht sehen, Hermione... er braucht sie... ich muss sie für ihn finden..."

"Sch, sch..." hauchte sie unter Tränen, "Wir werden sie finden, ich verspreche es dir, wir werden sie finden."

_ Finis_

  
  
  



End file.
